


Summer Rain (B)

by Halrloprillalar (prillalar)



Series: Summer Rain [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, SASO 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prillalar/pseuds/Halrloprillalar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain isn't the only thing to hit Sugawara out of the blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Rain (B)

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for SASO2016 Bonus Round 1: Memory. Prompt: "Remember how Koushi got a desperate confession in the pouring rain and he couldn't believe that he was serious, also damn how does rain make everyone look even hotter?"

There's no warning, just a breath of cool air, then the sky opens and rain crashes down.

Sugawara ducks under the eaves, rummaging in his bag for his umbrella. Even with it up, dashing towards the classroom building, his legs are soaked and his face is flecked with drops of water.

"Suga!" It's Sawamura, rounding the corner of the building.

Sugawara waits for him to catch up, there's room for both of them under the umbrella. But Sawamura stops, just looking at Sugawara, while the rain pours down on him.

"Daichi?" Sugawara takes a few steps forward. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't want to have any regrets." Sawamura's wet hair is flat against his head and his shirt is sticking to his skin. The white cloth is nearly translucent and Sugawara thinks he can see the scar Sawamura got when they were second years, and his tussle with another boy in their class knocked over a table of glassware.

"We won't," Sugawara says. "We're going to do our best." He's seen this face on Sawamura before, this hard stare and set mouth, nearly a frown. But not often. "What's up with you? You're going to catch cold."

"I don't want to have any regrets," Sawamura says again, like Sugawara wasn't listening, like Sugawara wasn't talking, and he reaches out and catches Sugawara's hand in both his own.

Sawamura's hands are hot and they're holding on so tightly Sugawara's fingers hurt. But he doesn't pull his hand away. "Daichi, what is it?"

Sawamura swallows, opens his mouth, but no words come out. He shakes his head and water from his hair splashes Sugawara's face. "I can't," he says. "Don't make me say it."

"Say what?" Sugawara stares and Sawamura stares back, eyes dark, face flushing, while time stretches out between them like a cord pulling tight and tighter.

Rain runs into Sawamura's eyes and he blinks. He opens his mouth and shuts it again. His thumb moves across the back of Sugawara's hand.

Sugawara gets it.

It falls down on him, like the tower of boxes trapping him when his family was moving house, like a rogue wave in the ocean pulling him under. Like a flash of lightening from crown to sole, making his guts burn and all his hair stand on end. 

"I think you should say it," Sugawara says. And Sawamura's face, shining with rain, twisting between hope and despair, is the best thing Sugawara's ever seen and maybe ever will see. "It's our precious youth, after all." He grins and presses his fingers into Sawamura's palm.

Breath huffs out of Sawamura and his eyes light up. "You bastard." His grip tightens. "I won't give you the satisfaction." 

"No?" Sugawara looks at Sawamura's face a few seconds more, all he can stand, then he drops the umbrella, drops his bag, and yanks Sawamura in, pulls him around the corner, pushes him back against the wall. "I guess I'll never know."

There's one more long moment when they're face to face, so close that they're breathing each other's breath, stopped and still. Then a spout of water from the eaves dumps cold down Sugawara's back and they're kissing, mouths open and awkward and hungry.

Sawamura's hands are in Sugawara's hair, on the back of Sugawara's neck, down his sides. Sugawara holds Sawamura's face, thumbs along his cheekbones, and bites his lip, wants more, he's going to get more, and Sawamura will give him anything he wants, because it _is_ their precious youth, and they can do anything at all.

Until the basketball team rounds the corner and catches them. 

There's half a scuffle before Sugawara can pull Sawamura back, arm across his chest, while two boys do the same thing to their captain. "Regrets, Daichi?" he whispers in Sawamura's ear.

"None," Sawamura says and launches himself back into the fight.


End file.
